Rising Storm
by Serinity750
Summary: Joey's cousin is moving in with him due to the deaths of her parents. Will she bring trouble to her new home? Will she find the love of her past or will nothing but death occur in her wake? What makes her so strange? What is she hiding from her new found friends and cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Rising Storm

 ***Dream Normal POV***

"Please Raisa, don't die on me!" a young, yet deep, voiced boy sobbed next a fiery red haired girl.

"I'm sorry Atem." the girl, Raisa, voiced weakly. She had eaten poison food and was now dying.

"Stay with me!" the boy, Atem, pleaded just as she closed her eyes and took her last breath

"No!" the young boy roared, his voice filled with sorrow. He open his mouth to say something but all that came out was *BEEP BEEP BEEP* The vague dream was interrupted by a young girl's Alarm Clock going off.

 ***End Dream: Rin's POV***

"It's always the same dream." I said through a yawn. Today was the day I was moving in to live with my cousin, Joey. You see, my parents died in a car crash just a few days ago. I was left with only the stuff I owned and a necklace my mother gave me. It was a Blue diamond in the shape of an Scarab with a ruby in the middle on a gold chain. It came with a small gold circlet, that had some sort of eye on it. I never took either of them off. Thus I was going to live with my cousin in Domino city. I was "5.6" with fiery red hair with blond highlights, eyes that were blue, pale skin, and I am neither skinny or fat. I look older than I am due to my curves. They were more of a curse than good luck. Oh yeah, my name is Rin Kazuna.

Something my parents told me, was to never show anyone was my birthmark. It was several shades darker than the rest of my skin and was shaped like a Falcon flying close to the sun. They never told me why though. I'm an ordinary girl, or so I tell myself. The thing is, ever since I was little I had dreams of a boy with crimson eyes and tri colored hair from a long time ago.

I am also able to a lot of other weird things. I can see people's auras, hear what they are thinking, and maybe many other things I don't know of at the moment. Yes I am psychic. And it like being curvy, it is more of a curse than anything else.

I got out of bed and washed my face, brushed my teeth and then brushed my hair. My bag was already packed, so was my purse, my cloths for the day were set out on the bedside table. I took of my nightgown and put it on the open flap of the suitcase. I then put on my outfit for the day. I wore a pair of black pants, blue boots that matched my camisole, which was also blue. The finishing touch was a black jacket and I was ready to go. My necklace was still on me just like my circlet, which was hidden by my hair.

I zipped up my suitcase, grabbed my purse and began to walk to my car. It was going to be a long day today and even tomorrow. I had to enter a new school after all. I got in and started up the engine before buckling my seatbelt and driving away from my house. Or once was my house. It no longer felt like my home without my mom and dad. Sighing I looked back towards the road and drove towards my destination in silence.

 ***WIth Joey and the others: Joey's POV***

"Is everyone ready?" I asked my friends as I paced the room. I got several 'yes's and a 'of course' from Tea. "My cousin will be here any minute and I want everything to be perfect." I told them, completely serious.

"Joey, calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine." Yugi, my friend told me with a gentle hand placed on my back.

"I'm sorry Yug," I told him relaxing slightly. "It's just that I want this to be a warm welcome after what she went through." That was the complete truth. I had told them yesterday about my cousin coming to live with me, and why she would be doing so. They had looked shocked before it turned to sadness and in a few cases anger. I'm not going to mention any names.

"We understand Joey." Tea said to me while the the others nodded in confirmation. "No one should go through that." she added a little softer. We stood there in silence till the doorbell broke it.

"She's here!" I whisper shouted to the others. They nodded and took their places. I walked to the door and opened it only to gape at my cousin standing there. "Rin, is that really you?" I asked still shocked. She had grown up a lot. And I do mean _A lot_. She was no longer the little red haired girl that used to visit me.

"Hey Joey," she said while forcing a smile. "I guess I don't like I used to." she added after a bit of hesitation.

"Come on in." I told her. "I want you to meet some people." I stepped aside for her to enter before shutting the door behind her. I then led her to the living room where the others were hidden. I watched her look around the room smiling slightly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. It broke my heart to see her this way. She used to be such a trouble maker and now that part of her was gone.

Sighing I motioned for my friends to come out of their hiding spots. They did so and scared my cousin to death. The first to greet Rin was of course, Yugi. "Nice to meet you Rin. I'm Yugi." he told her. I felt myself relax as she smiled, and this time it reached her eyes.

 **~Yugi's POV~**

I had been talking with her for the past few minutes. We actually shared a great deal in common. She was a fellow Duel Monster duelist like me. That was one of the things we had in common. Some other things were that we both believed in the heart of cards, had a sense of justice and love for friends. Throughout the whole conversation I had a strong yet strange feeling I had seen her before. "So Rin, have you ever been in a tournament before?" I asked her curiously.

Before she could respond, I was pushed aside by Tristan. Sighing I watched as he scared her with his flirting. "Hey Rin, you look like a beautiful Rose." he told her, scaring her even more till Joey hit him on the back of the head. This caused the two of them to fight while Tea shook her head and walked away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Rin look at me with sad eyes while smiling softly. I felt my face heat up due to her closeness. "To answer your question Yugi, I'm second only to Kaiba." she told me in a whisper. I looked at her shocked. " I heard that you beat him which means I'm now second only to you." she added after I regained my composure. At that last comment I felt my face heat up once more. I wasn't used to praise.

I gave her a small sheepish smile to which she returned, and this time it reached her eyes. I didn't notice the glow that surrounded my puzzle. I was too busy thinking that she looked pretty when she smiled. At that very moment Joey decided to pull her off towards the kitchen while Tristan and Tea decided to take her stuff to her new room.

Soon all of us were eating the meal Tea and Tristan had created while Joey glared daggers at Tristan, being completely protective of his red haired cousin. It looked like he was even more protective of his cousin than his sister Serenity. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the small smile on Rin's face while she watched Tea, Tristan and Joey fight a verbal warfare.

Rin finished her last bite before getting out of her seat to wash the dishes. She returned to the room and cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you everyone for the meal. I'm going to unpack before I take a shower and get in the bed." And with that she walked out leaving silence behind. Just before she was out of sight I saw something drop onto the floor as she retreated. I then realized it was a tear. Why was she crying?

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go." I told my friends. They looked like they agreed. "Thanks Joey for having us over."

"Don't think anything of it! You guys are my friends and Rin needs friends right now." he told me, smiling his toothy grin. He walked us to the door and thanked us once more before he shut the door behind us. I couldn't stop thinking about the tear that landed on the floor and the red haired girl it belonged to. I wanted to know more about her. She was like a puzzle and I wanted to solve it. It wouldn't be tonight though. I would need to wait for tomorrow. The three of us split up at the game shop my Grandpa owned. It was also my home. We said good night and prepared ourselves for the day ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Storm Chapter 2

 **~Everyone's POV~**

The next morning Joey woke up to the smell of breakfast. He got ready for school and ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen to see his cousin putting something on two different plates before turning back to a box and filling it with food as well. The past few days she and everyone else have gained a sort of pattern to their daily lives. Rin fit in well with the group. Of course Joey is still acting like a father who meets his daughter's boyfriend for the first time to any guy that came within a 10 mile radius. This left Rin more than a little uncomfortable, this is her life right? She should live it any way she wants to. Despite that, Rin Yugi and Tea have become close friends.

Everything was normal. Rin would make breakfast, fix her lunch and pick up her friends before driving them to and from school. Sometimes they would even go to places outside of school just for fun. Today was one of those days. The gang had decided to go to a water park for some fun in the sun. The only unfortunate thing about this day was well.. they had to walk.

"Ugh! Why do we have to walk?!" Joey complained while walking beside his friends and cousin.

"I told you Joey, my car is at the repair shop. It needs to be fixed." his cousin, Rin, said for the 20th time, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Joey, I swear if you say that one more time, I'm going to pulverize what's left of your pea sized brain!" Tea practically growled, raising a clenched fist for emphasis.

"Come on guys, we are going to the water park so lets all get along ok?" Yugi said while looking at each of them in turn, his eyes lingering on the red haired girl slightly longer than the others. His friends all muttered faint "ok's' and 'alright's' from the others. They walked for a few more minutes till they reached the water park. They separated in order to change. The boys went with each other leaving Tea and Rin to change with each other. None of them were aware of the trouble that was soon to come.

 **~In the girl's changing room: Rin's POV~**

"What sort of bathing suite did you bring Rin?" Tea asked me while we took off our clothes before changing into our swimsuits.

"Well, I brought my red one piece with me today. What about you Tea?" I asked her while putting my bathing suite on.

"I brought my green two piece with me." she replied after she finished getting ready. She turned around to look at me then. "Are you ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I just need to tie this one part around my neck." I told her, struggling with the ties.

"Let me help you with that." she told me before snatching the ties out of my hands and began tying them. A moment later a small gasp of surprise came from behind me. "What a peculiar birthmark you have Rin." Tea told me in a soft voice as she finished tying the straps.

"Thank you. I think." I replied hesitantly. I turned around when Tea suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dressing room.

"Come on, let's go gets some drinks while we wait for the guys to finish getting ready." she told me over her shoulder smiling brightly. I gave her a small as a reply.

 **~With the guy's: Yugi's POV~**

I had finished getting ready a few minutes ago. Now I was just waiting on Joey and Tristan. "Hey Joey?" Tristan asked his blond haired friend.

"Yeah?" said blond asked while dancing around the room trying to get one of his shoes off.

"I was wondering, what was Rin like before her parents died?" the brunette asked while calmly untying his shoes.

Joey halted his progress with a melancholic smile. "Well, she was strong willed, kind hearted to everyone but herself, and she loved Duel Monsters more than life itself." the blond replied with sad eyes. "She was an only child with loving doting parents." he added as an after thought.

"It sounds like the death of her parents broke her." Tristan muttered quietly while Joey and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Yugi, do you like Rin?" the brunette asked with a sly smile fixated on his face.

"Um, well..." I trailed off while my face heated up in embarrassment. Joey looked at Tristan with a questioning look til it turned to one of mischief.

"Yeah Yug, do you like my cousin?" Joey asked, also wearing a sly smile.

"No. At least I don't think so." I told them while fiddling with my thumbs.

They looked at each other then back at me, twin grins splitting their faces. "You do don't you!" the both shouted in unison. I just stuttered, not quite sure what to say. They both then patted me on the back as if to say 'we support you'.

Throughout the small conversation, my two friends had finished getting ready. And as we walked out of the changing room, my thoughts were on the red haired girl with sad eyes and a broken heart. There was just something about her that called out to me to protect. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts we walked towards the pool area where Tea and Rin were waiting.

 **~Everyone's POV~**

The four of of them laughed at Joey after he spilled his drink all over himself. Yugi looked at Rin. This was the first time he saw her smile a real smile. He found that he liked it when she smiled. Not to mention her laugh was like the tinkling of tiny bells. Every now and then Joey would go and act like a protective father when some guy would come up to Rin and try to flirt with her. Even though Yugi tried to deny it, he didn't like them flirting with her either.

The five of them then decided to go get something to eat. Rin turned her back on them to pick up her wallet. And in that time, Yugi noticed the sun shaped birthmark on her upper back. It certainly was strange looking. He couldn't help think that he had seen that somewhere before. He snapped out of his thoughts when Rin turned back around. Yugi felt someone nudge him in the ribs. He looked in that direction and saw Joey giving him a sly grin. "Go on talk to her." he whisper shouted and looked at him then his cousin before once more turning back to look at him pointedly.

"O-ok. I will" he told his blond friend. He then walked over to Rin and tapped her to get her attention. "Um, Rin-chan is it ok if I walk with you?" he asked timidly, unaware that his Millennium Puzzle began to glow once more, as if something was irritating it.

"Sure, I don't mind. And please just call me Rin Yugi." she told him smiling at him, causing him to blush a light shade of pink. The two of them chatted the whole walk to the food court. It turns out that they had more in common than just being in love with Duel Monsters. They were oblivious to the looks and whispers of their friends behind them. Even when they reached the food court, got their food and took a seat at a table they never once stopped talking to each other. For all sense and purpose they looked like a happy couple. Soon, Rin left to throw her stuff away, leaving Yugi alone while Joey, Tristan and Tea rode one of the water slides.

 **~? POV~**

I watched Rin walk towards the trash can and then head for the restroom. I don't know what it is, but she reminds me of someone from my past, and even that is milky and unclear. Even if little Yugi is essentially part of me, I can't help but feel resentment rise in my chest. There are still so many unanswered questions. Such as: why does she have the birthmark depicting Horus? Why does she have that necklace? So many questions and yet no answers.

I watched as Yugi's friends returned, each of them smiling eerily. "Hey Yug! Where did my cousin go?" the blond, named Joey, asked becoming slightly worried.

"Well, she threw her trash away and then went to the restroom." Yugi told his friend, becoming worried as well as the others. I felt my puzzle glow brightly just as a ear piercing scream pierced the air. It was soon followed by a blinding light in the direction of the restrooms, the same direction Rin went.

"That sounded like Rin!" Joey yelled , his eyes wide and a murderous gleam beginning to show within in them. One thing I knew about Joey from observing Yugi was that anyone who messed with or hurt his friends or family was as good as dead.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go see if she is ok!" Tea yelled.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi shouted, his puzzle glowing brightly. And like that I was summoned.

 **~Everyone's POV~**

By the time the four of them arrived, they were met with a horrendous sight. Rin was slumped up against a wall bruised and covered in blood, some of it was still leaking out of her wounds and onto the ground. And there, in front of her, towering over her like a giant was a man. "Now, I'm going to enjoy killing you my dear. After all you are the lone survivor of 'that' tragic incident." he said while laughing darkly.

Rin tried to get up but was only kicked in the ribs, forcing her back to the ground. Joey and Yugi, or rather the Yugi look alike, were furious at what they were seeing. Tea and Tristan just looked shocked and confused. "Wh-why?" the whisper echoed around them, coming from Rin's battered and bloody lips. "Wh-why did you kill my parents?" she asked a little bit louder this time.

The man just laughed at her before shrugging. "I felt like it. Plus they looked so happy while I was left with despair. So, I caused them to crash their car." he told the girl not even noticing the four behind him. "The only thing that I wasn't expecting was that you were not in the car with them." he told the battered red haired girl. "Now I get the pleasure of killing you myself you little runt." he told her before kicking her once more, so hard that she flew backwards and hit the wall with a thud. Blood was oozing out of her wounds faster now. Her breath was coming in short, shallow pants.

The other Yugi rushed over to her and Joey and the others weren't so far behind. "Rin! Rin! Speak to me cuz'!" Joey shouted, shaking her slightly so as not to hurt her further. Her Red bathing suite was in tatters and covered in blood. Bruises colored her pale skin different shades of blacks and blues. Her breathing was ragged at best. Blood loss was speedily catching up to her.

Rin opened her eyes weakly, looking dazedly at the faces in front of her. "J-Joey..." she began before coughing, causing the red, sticky liquid to bubble out of her mouth. "Man... my parents... I... I.." she tried to tell them only to cough up more blood.

"Don't talk!" he told her desperately, fury bubbling under the surface, ready to explode. She made an attempt to open her mouth again but Joey used his hand to stop her. "I mean it Rin." He told her sternly. Rin nodded weakly eyes closing and breathing becoming increasingly slow. "Damn it!" he shouted furiously.

The other Yugi noticed this and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Joey, I'll take care of him. You and the other get Rin to the hospital and makes sure she is ok." he told the distraught and fuming blond. Joey and the others nodded, silently showing that they understood. As soon as they were gone Yugi turned his furious gaze onto the man in front of him, whose hands were covered in Rin's precious blood and that of her parents.

 **~Time Skip:Yami's POV~**

After I took care of the sorry excuse of a man, I made my way to the hospital. I walked up to the front desk and asked her which room Rin Kusuna was staying in and she gave me directions. I got on the elevator and pushed the button for the 4th floor and waited patiently. Once I was off the elevator I turned to walk down the hallway to the right and continued in that direction till I reached room 409.

I opened the door to see the doctor talking to Tea, Joey and Tristan. I could tell that it wasn't anything good. All three of them looked somber, not a trace of joy in their faces. I stepped inside just as the doctor walked passed me. I caught a hint of what he said. "Poor girl, who could have done such an awful thing to someone so young?" he muttered to himself. I walked over to them in the nick of time to see Joey clench his fist and punch the wall.

"How is she?" I asked them, causing them to snap their heads in my direction.

"Yugi, she lost so much blood..." Joey stated his voice breaking slightly at the end.

"Yeah, and she has a broken shoulder and a few fractured ribs." Tea added solemnly.

"The doctor said that if we hadn't of gotten her here on time she.. she..." Tristan started before his throat closed up.

"She wouldn't have made it..." Tea added for him. Joey's fist clenched and unclenched over and over. It was clear to me that he was furious. But it was also very clear he was close to his breaking point. We all glanced at the girl laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines. She had a peaceful expression upon her face despite the heart monitor and the IV she was hooked up to.

I felt something dark stir within me just looking at the state she was currently in. To think that this girl around Yugi's and other's age had been put through so much. Not only did she have to go through the devastation of having no parents, she had to go through with living alone as well. Now, she got beat up and nearly killed for something she didn't even do. I walked over and sat in the chair closest to the bed with the sleeping red head. "When did the doctor say she would be released?" I asked, not even looking at my friends.

"He said it depends. It could be a couple of days to a month." Tristan added, looking at Joey from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, and we found something you might want to see Yugi." Tea said holding out something to me. I took it from her, my eyes widening in surprise.

It was an Millenium Item. And it was glowing softly. "Where did you get this?" I asked her, looking the circlet over.

"Rin was wearing it along with the necklace she's currently wearing." Joey told me, looking at the red haired girl lying on the bed with worry. The others looked at her as well. Each with worried filled faces. While they were doing that the circlet began to glow and it burned my hands as it became increasingly hot. I gasped and set the item on a table nearby.

I turned to look at the bed just in time to see Rin open her eyes with a gasp. "Joey, where am I?" she asked, not noticing the rest of us yet.

Joey walked over to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I thought you would never wake up.." he told her as tears slid down his face.

"Joey, you're hurting me." Rin gasped out with wide blue eyes. Joey automatically let her go and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Tristan and Tea were the next to approach the girl. Rin smiled at them and then at her blond haired cousin. "Thank you guys." she told them softly.

I let Yugi take over then. Something told me not reveal myself to the injured girl just yet. Although fate will decided when and where we will meet.

 **~Yugi's POV~**

I blinked a couple times and looked around the room. My eyes landed on Rin and my friends surrounding her. When did she wake up? And how did I get here? My mind was drawing a blank for every question it asked. "Um, guys where is my circlet?" Rin asked, looking around almost desperately.

I picked it up off the table and walked over to them. "It's right here Rin." I told her before giving to her. She relaxed the moment it touched her. We all watched as she put it on before her fiery hair covered it once more. We watched as it began to glow along with the necklace. When Rin opened her eyes once more they were were a lighter shade of icy blue. Like they were glowing her hair seemed to do the same thing. It looked like it had turned a darker shade of red.

"I want thank you for protecting my owner." She said, her voice was different. It was higher pitched and like her hair and eyes, it didn't belong to Rin. " I must ask you to look out for her even more so now. Someone is looking for her." she told us. "He was the one who hired that man to kill her parents and attack her today." she told us after a brief moment of astonished silence.

We all hid our eyes as another bright flash of light lit the room. When we looked back at Rin she was sleeping once more. She looked healthier than she did before. "We tell no one about this. Agreed?" Joey asked us in a serious voice.

"Agreed." the rest of us said at once. We spent a few more minutes making sure that Rin was ok before we decided to go home. Once we reached my house/Game shop, we said 'good bye' and went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Storm Chapter 3

 ***Dream***

 _"Why do you run from me?" a tri-colored male asked the red haired women in front of him. She looked uneasy, her ice blue eyes darting around her as if to seek an escape route. She found none._

 _"I'm sorry but I don't think I can give you what you want my prince." the women told him looking straight in his crimson colored eyes. Her eyes held many secrets like her words seemed to suggest._

 _"Why? I thought we both liked spending time with each other." he asked, eyes widening in surprise. She looked away from him, avoiding his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry my prince. We can't see each other anymore. It's better for the both of us." she told him, desperately trying to get him to see reason. She knew something he didn't._

 _The prince wouldn't budge. He was way too stubborn. And at times like this it showed. "I demand to know why you are pushing me away." he told her in a serious voice. She flinched slightly but still didn't look at him._

 _"I saw a vision my prince. And in it I was the cause of your death." she told him, a single tear sliding down her face. This wasn't the answer the prince was expecting. ANd the single tear made his heart clench in his chest. He disliked seeing her like this._

 _"How will you be the cause of my death?" he asked her in a gentle tone of voice, forcing her to look at him with his fingers under her chin._

 _"There are people out there that wish to see you dead, they will use me to get to you." she began, not meeting his eyes despite his hand under her chin. "They will use any means to see you dead."_

 _The prince's crimson eyes widened once more at this. "Then I will destroy them first." he told her before grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. He then wrapped his arms around her, almost protectively._

 _Tears began to form in the young woman's eyes as blue orbs met crimson. "My prince...I can't," she began only for a pair of lips descend on hers and silence her. Soon she was kissing him back. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, only breaking the kiss to breath._

Suddenly the two of them began to fade as a beeping sound cut in.

 **~Dream End: Everyone's POV~**

Yugi shot up in bed, his face bright red. "Where did that dream come from?" he asked himself, yawning slightly. He got out of bed and hit the off button on the alarm. "Why did the girl in my dream look Rin?" he asked no one in particular. "And why did the prince look like me?" he asked the silent room. Yugi shrugged it off and got ready for the day. After all, today was the day Rin got released from the hospital.

He finished getting ready and went to meet his friends at the hospital. Joey was going to drive Rin's car there and drive them to school and back for today. Good thing the hospital wasn't too far from the game shop. Yugi walked out the door and towards the hospital. Tea, Tristan and Joey were already waiting for him outside the hospital doors. "Hey Yug! you ready?" Joey asked his friend.

"I'm ready!" he shouted excitedly. The two of them looked at their friends, who nodded vigorously in reply. With that, the four of them walked into the building before taking the elevator to the floor Rin's room was on. Once they were off the elevator they walked into the room to see Rin sitting on the bed, dressed in the school's girl uniform, waiting for them. Yugi ran up to her and hugged and was soon followed by Joey.

"Guys... I can't breath..." she gasped out, causing her asaultents to let go of her and rub the back of their heads sheepishly. Tea whacked the two of them on the head. Yugi got a light tap while Joey ended up having a rather large bump on his head. After they let go Rin go she began gasping for air.

"Really you two. She just got out of the hospital and you are already injuring her again." Tea scolded, irritated and worried for the gasping girl.

"Hey guys, how about if everyone comes over to my house after school today?" Yugi asked while twiddling his fingers. The others looked at him for a minute till they smiled at him.

Rin was the first to respond. "I would love to come over Yugi." she told him, smiling happily. Her smile was infectious, and soon everyone else was smiling as well.

Soon they were driving towards school, chattering away. Joey and Tea were in the front seat's while Rin, Yugi and Tristan were in the back seat. Much to Joey's displeasure, Rin was sandwiched in between Tristan and Yugi. Joey didn't mind her sitting next to Yugi as much as he did Tristan. Poor Rin kept scooting closer to Yugi with each passing second, she was growing uncomfortable with the scrutinizing gaze Tristan was giving her.

Yugi didn't care that she was scooting close to him, in fact he enjoyed it more than he probably should. His skin tingled where hers touched his. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact it was beyond pleasent. "Tristan, stop scaring my cousin!" Joey shouted at the brunette.

"I'm not scaring her!" said brunette denied. Tea was becoming more annoyed by the second. Due to Joey and Tristan's screaming/arguing and the red haired girl in the backseat trying to get far away from the brunette, she had had enough.

"Both of you be quiet!" she shouted at them. They instantly shut up. Everyone heard the sigh of relief that came from the red head in the back. Rin scooted away from Yugi so as not to crush him anymore, even though she barely weighed anything due to the lack of food, much to Yugi's displeasure. The rest of the ride to school was spent in silence. Yugi kept looking at Rin out of the corner of his eye as she fell asleep next to him. Joey kept his eye on Tristan through the reflection on the mirror near his head. Tea looked out the window at the passing scenery with a thoughtful expression. Tristan kept utterly still due to the fact that Joey was watching him. No one noticed the way that Yugi's Puzzle flashed angrily.

 **~Lunch Time~**

The group of friends sat at a table eating while waiting for the newest members arrival. It wasn't long till a familiar red head began walking towards them with her tray. Though, she didn't look happy. In fact, she looked furious. Joey, who knew what happened when she was like this, looked scared. "Hey Joey, why do you look so scared?" Tea asked her blond haired friend.

"Rin is scary when she's mad. But she is even scarier when she furious, like she is now." he whisper shouted to his friends. They looked from him to the red head walking their way, confused on how she could be scary. After all she was only a foot or two and few inches taller than Yugi.

That's when a guy walked past her over to his own table. The thing that caught their eyes the most was the crimson hand print on his face. 'What happened?' they all asked themselves. Rin sat down in between her cousin and Yugi. "Hey Rin, why are you so mad?" Tea asked her curiously.

"That guy got all touchy feely for no apparent reason." she stated, calming down ever so slightly.

"He did what?!" They all asked her in loud but not too loud voices.

"He groped me." she told them before taking a bite out of her sandwich. Tea was fuming as well as Joey. Yugi was blushing but was secretly furious on the inside. Tristan was too busy gulping down his food to care about what they were talking about.

"Why I oughta..." Joey began angrily, getting out of his seat only for Tea to push him back down.

"Tell us everything that happened." Tea told her in her no nonsense voice.

"Well, I got in line and this guy got in line behind me." she told them. "So when the line moved I moved with it. And out of nowhere I felt someone grope my butt." she told them after taking a drink of her water. As she did this she didn't notice the furious expressions on their faces. A shadow stood beside Yugi with an equal furious expression on it's face.

"So, I turned around and slapped him across the face." she told them, ending her story. She continued to eat her food not noticing the looks the others were giving each other. Yugi was blushing even more due to being both made and embarrassed. Tea and Joey were simply furious for different reasons though. Tea was furious at the fact that someone would treat a fellow girl that way while Joey was livid because someone had groped his cousin. The shadow figure was equally furious. His fury made the Millennium Puzzle flash several, consecutive times.

Just then the bell rang, ending lunch for everyone. Rin, Joey, Tea and Yugi got up to throw their trash away. Tristan was already gone before their conversation ended. The four of them began walking towards their next class together. Yugi stopped, causing the others, mainly Tea to look back at him in confusion. "Aren't you coming Yugi?" She asked him.

"I'll catch up with you guys soon." he told her and the others before running off in the offending guys direction. Tea shook her head before walking into the others with the others.

Yugi ran after the retreating figure of his target. When he finally caught up he noticed that he was heading inside the Janitor's closet. Yugi walked in and was meet with darkness and voices. His puzzle flashed once before the shadow figure took over.

 **~Yami's POV~**

I walked in the direction the voices were coming from and was met with a slightly ajar door that had light spewing from its cracks. This is where the voices were coming from. I took a couple steps closer and stopped when the voices were clear enough for me to hear. "Damn it! Who does that new girl think she is slapping me like that?" one of them, otherwise known as the culprit, said in a voice they conveyed it's owners growl.

"Well, you did grope her butt Dante." the other told his friend before a loud *thawp* was heard. "Why did you slap me?!" the voice asked, though it sounded like the owner of said voice was in pain.

"Because Nari you moron, I'm in charge here and you don't talk back to me got it?!" the guy, Dante, growled at the other person now known as Nari.

"I'm not going to put up with this any longer, i'm out of here." Nari said before foot steps began walking towards the door. I hid behind some crates while the person walked out of the room, leaving the culprit behind.

Once the entrance door was shut behind him, I walked through the now open door prepared to deliver punishment. I walked into the brightly lit room and shut the door behind me, effectively alerting the man in front of me of my presence. "You! You are on of that girls friends aren't you?" asked Dante, the man in front of me. He wore the boy's school uniform. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was certainly taller than me.

"So what if I am?" I asked him, smirking when his face scrunched up with anger.

"If you are, then I'll use you to get revenge." he told me simply.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Would that revenge have anything to do with the hand print on your cheek?" I asked him, smirking even more when he growled at me. "How about we play a game?" I asked him.

"A game?" he asked slightly confused.

"Yes a game, though this game is no ordinary game." I told him earning myself a confused look. "It's a Shadow Game." I told him while he just looked at me disgruntled.

"What sort of game are we talking about?" he asked, causing me to smirk once more.

"The rules are simple. Both of us will put a glass of Chloroform on our heads." I told him while I brought both of my hands out, showing the two glasses of Chloroform. "We will balance them on these Tennis Rackets with one hand." I told him, motioning with a tilt of my head to the Rackets behind me. He looked at them then back at me with a look that clearly said he thought I was crazy. Only I knew I wasn't. Still, It was going to be so funny when he saw for himself that I was in no way shape or form crazy or kidding.

 ***Time Skip***

I smirked as I left the tied up and unconscious man behind before closing the door once more. His face of horror and terror was certainly amusing. _That will teach him to grope my Rin_ I thought. I stopped for a moment. _Where had that thought come from? When had I become so possessive of the red haired girl?_ Not getting any answers, I decided to walk towards Yugi's next class where Rin and his friends were waiting for him.

On the way there I thought about the dream Yugi had last night. I couldn't get over the fact that I was in it and the girl that looked exactly like Rin, besides the tan skin, called me prince. The clothing looked familiar as well. It looked like something people from ancient Egypt would wear. What did the women mean by a 'vision'? Could Rin see visions as well? If so, then what else could she do? I wasn't getting anywhere with all the questions and not getting answers once again.

When I arrived at the class, I had 2 minutes till the teacher walked through the door. I walked over to Yugi's desk and sat down before letting Yugi have control once more.

 **~At Yugi's House: Everyone's POV~**

Everyone sat around the television watching two duelist's duel. Yugi and Joey sat on either side of Rin while Tristan and Tea sat by themselves on either side of the two boys. The opponents were Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Everyone was chattering away except Rin, who stared off into space.

Rin was having a vision of some sort, again. In this vision Yugi, or rather someone who looked very similar to Yugi, was battling a silver haired man only to lose. The cost of his loss was for the silver haired man to take his grandfather's soul. And if that wasn't enough he looked straight at her and smiled, a sinister smile. "I have something planned for you as well my dear. " he told her, his mile widening cruelly. "If you want your precious items back join my tournament." He told the guy that looked like Yugi before looking back at Rin.

All too soon she was snapped out of her vision by someone shaking her and yelling at her frantically. Or rather two someones. "Rin! Rin! Are you ok? Snap out out of it please!" Yugi shouted at her while shaking her slightly.

"Yeah, cuz'. We are worried about you ya know." Joey added, shaking the red haired girl as well. Rin snapped out out of it and looked at both of them questioningly. Both boys sighed with relief.

"What's going on?" she asked her cousin and friend. The two boys looked at each other before looking back at her.

Joey opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Mr. Moutu, Yugi's grandfather, appeared and gave Yugi a package of some sorts. The box said it came from Industrial Illusions. It gave Rin a bad vibe for some reason. She didn't say anything to her tri- colored haired friend though. Yugi was debating on whether to open it or not.

"It's from Industrial Illusions." Yugi stated, clearly confused.

"Industrial Illusions, thats the company the company that makes the duel monster game." Joey stated, "Why the heck would they be send you a package, Yugi?" Joey asked in confused tone of voice.

"I... I have no idea." Yugi admitted in a soft voice.

"Do you think it could be because you beat Seto Kaiba, the number one ranked duelist?" Rin asked, finally speaking up for the first time after staring off into space. Only two people witnessed the match, that was Seto's little brother Mokuba and Joey. Neither of them had broadcasted the result of that duel.

"How would they know about that?" Tea obvious answer would be that Industrial Illusions, a huge and wealthy company, had its own ways of figuring out things. And if they really wanted to know something, they would.

"It wasn't even a official match or anything but Kaiba did drop out because of me..." Yugi spoke up, his voice thoughtful. Anyone could see he felt bad about what happened even though he couldn't remember half of what happened.

"Anyone as rich as Pegasus is sure to have many ways of finding out stuff like this." Rin stated, a hint of disgust in her tone. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, still they didn't comment on it. Rin's attention was on a conflicted Yugi staring at the box intently.

"Just hearing his name gives me a headache." Joey stated, putting a single hand on his head. His dislike for kaiba showing once again. His dislike was rooted from the fact that Seto would cream him in a duel like he was a worse than a bug. Sure he had done plenty of crazy stuff but none of the people who witnessed the duel could deny just how pitiful Seto Kaiba looked kneeling on the floor, broken. There was no doubt that Kaiba wouldn't be dueling for a good while.

"Woah guys, Raptor just stopped Weevil." Tristan stated through his state of awe while looking at the two dueling figures and their holographic monsters on the TV screen. everyone, including a worried Yugi and a silent Rin, turned their attention back towards the TV screen.

"Yugi, are these guys any good?" Joey asked after looking at the screen for a bit. Yugi was way more observant than most people. Rin wasn't too far behind him though. Of course, they were the two out of the five of them that had more experience and knowledge than the others.

"Oh yeah, they're are both pretty tough customers." Yugi replies swiftly. He knew more about other duelist than Joey did of course.

"Weevil specializes in insect cards and he's a great strategist." Yugi told them, his eyes narrowing slightly. Rin was struck with the similarities between him and the boy from her dreams. Was he the same person from her dreams? No. That wasn't possible. Was it?

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, Rin resumed listening to the conversation. "Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents." Yugi told them, continuing the conversation unaware of the brewing thought s Rin was having.

Joey grinned from his spot next to his cousin, weighing the two duelist against each other. "Etsy bitsy bugs against dueling dinosaurs. Raptors got this one in the bag." Rin looked at her cousin before sighing at his stupidity.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yugi and Rin mumbled at the same time. Both of them looked at each other before blushing a light shade of pink before looking away from each other. The only one that seemed to notice was Joey. Who of course got that mischievous glint in his eyes before returning his attention back to the duel on the TV.

Everyone continued to watch the duel in silence. Yugi kept looking at Rin out of the corner of his eye even though she didn't look at him, she could feel his eyes on her. Weevil appeared to be losing but the look on his face said otherwise. "He plays a puny bug card against King Rex. This place will be covered in bug guts." Joey got out while snickering.

" _Maybe_ but I wouldn't underestimate Weevil." Yugi stated. Of course he considered more options than the blond did. Joey was an idiot after all. Yugi was smart. Not only that he was the best duelist out of all of them. He defeated Kaiba. Wasn't that proof enough?

" _Maaaaan_ Rex squashed by an insect." breathed out with surprise. He really hadn't expected that outcome. rin giggled at his reaction, catching Yugi's attention. She looked at him blushing slightly with embarrassment. Yugi just smiled at her before both of them (and Joey who had watching them out of the corner of his eyes) returned their attention back to the duel.

They watched as Weevil was handed his trophy by Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. Rin was reminded of her vision the moment she saw him. This was definitely the man from her vision. Everyone decided to stay at Yugi's for dinner.

At some point Rin had asked the tri- hair colored boy why he didn't enter tournaments. He told her it was because he didn't want to. He didn't want wealth or fame. Rin was really impressed with that. Not many people dueld for fun or non-selfish reasons. In her book Yugi was steadily becoming better and better. Not that she would say as much. No, she could never tell him that.

"With all the excitement about the championships, you forgot to open the package, Yugi." Mr. Moutu told his grandson. Rin felt a shiver of trepidation crawl up her spine. She walked over to her cousin and whispered in his ear that she was going home. He nodded and told her to travel safely. She told him not to worry before grabbing her stuff and walking out the door after thanking Yugi and and his Grandpa for having her over and fixing dinner.

If only they knew what would be coming.


End file.
